custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Detras
Detras was a Toa of Fire and freelance engineer who served as the deputy for the Toa Powai, the Toa of his home island of Powai Nui. He was notable for his major role in fighting off the Wraith Syndicate and for his involvement in the Leskya-Powai War, which ultimately led to his disappearance. History Early History Like many of his species, Detras assisted in the creation of the Matoran Universe from the moment he was created as a Ta-Matoran by the Great Beings. After its completion, he was placed on the remote island of Powai Nui and settled in Po-Powai, where he took up engineering. He spent his years collecting tools and weapons, taking a special liking to those with historical and cultural backgrounds. When he overheard one of Ulex's speeches about Ta-Matoran rights, Detras found that the topic interested him and he became an advocate of equal treatment for Matoran of his Element on Powai Nui. When the Foundry was formed, he joined it and eagerly engaged in its protests and demonstrations. However, he developed problems with the group when it began to promote discrimination against other Matoran breeds. More problems arose when the groups not only exiled their non-Ta-Matoran members but began to engage in battles with groups with opposing beliefs. When Ulex appointed him to create Axanar-powered firearms, he enlisted the help of Lewok to design a weapon designed to backfire on the user. When models of this weapon, which he dubbed the Lokhart C5, were used, they caused many Foundry members to be either killed or captured in battle, leading to the group's demise. Detras abandoned political activism after this incident. Formation of the Toa Powai Detras was invited to a meeting at the Citadel of the Avesians in Vo-Powai. There, he, along with Salvina, Lewok, Corduk, Navahko, and Wreshi, were told by Toa of Lightning Maroona that the Kupurero had chosen them to become the members of a new Toa team. She allowed them all the freedom to choose if they wanted to become Toa or not and encouraged them all to contemplate on the choice. Detras was the first to accept and stuck with this decision even after some second thoughts about it. After the six Matoran were transformed into Toa by the Grand Augur, Detras offered them to come to his shop to find Toa tools. In his shop, Detras was able to find a tool for each of the Toa. He himself picked up an orange shield and considered it good enough for him. In response to sightings of Ruthos in Le-Powai, Maroona split the team in half, leading Detras, Corduk, and Wreshi to the KCO in Ko-Powai and sending the rest to investigate the sightings. In Ko-Powai, the four met Makuta Pretadix, who, unaware that the Toa were untrained, refrained from combat and instead conversed with them. After mentioning Tetradon and the Wraith Syndicate for the first time, he retreated. Due to Navahko injuring his ankle, the Toa were forced to regroup in Le-Powai. There, after being introduced to Tesudin, Detras had Maroona train him in both combat and in using his elemental powers. The two were interrupted by sirens coming from the nearby town of Obodosara, which the Toa quickly traveled to. There, they met the Wraith Syndicate with all of its members together During a battle against Tetradon, all of the Toa Powai were either injured or compromised, with Detras being rendered unconscious when a pressure point on his neck was pinched. While unconscious, Tetradon and Pretadix appeared to him in a hallucinatory vision, both criticizing and mocking his background in an attempt to tamper with his mind. He awoke to find himself in Vo-Powai, where Maroona got him caught up on the past week-and-a-half he had slept through. He also expressed some of his concerns about the team to her. Hunting the Syndicate After the Toa recovered for long enough and solved several issues between them, they headed to Le-Powai to try and find Pretadix. There, they came across the corpse of Tetradon, who Detras collected a Plasma-adapted blade of Qama Radula from. He found himself able to channel his own Fire powers through it, and kept it as a weapon to use in conjunction with his shield. The Toa discovered Ruthos, who allied with them and informed them that Tetradon's death was Pretadix's doing. By following a trail of clues, the Toa eventually came across Pretadix (who had apparently changed his name to Hysterix) and "Alchemist" in Vo-Powai. Hysterix used a portal-opening device derived from the Staff of Vortices to send "Alchemist" to the KCO to steal the Mask Maker's Tool. Corduk, Navahko, Lewok, and Wreshi followed him in, while Detras stayed in Vo-Powai with Maroona, Tesudin, and Salvina to help them battle Hysterix. During the battle, the Makuta attacked Detras using his Magnetism powers and thrust him into a hillside after damaging his armor. Despite his injuries, the Toa of Fire still found the strength to assist in the battle from afar later on. The battle ended when Maroona closed the portal-opening device's portal on Hysterix's arm, severing it and causing his to be trapped inside of its pocket dimension. His spirit, however, survived, thanks to his Great Althi. In the wake of this, Maroona made Detras the deputy of the Toa Powai, something which he took hesitantly but grew to enjoy later on. He decided to devote a large majority of his time to being a Toa and protecting Powai Nui but still worked as an engineer, repairing machinery and such, as a part-time job. It was during this time when he also modified a staff of Qama Radúla he found and kept as a souvenir into the Welding Staff, his second Toa tool. Great Regression At some point, an air raid directed by the Brotherhood of Makuta was sent over Powai Nui. To prevent detection, he and the other Toa on his team hid in a pocket dimension using the Shrine of Salvation. They successfully avoided detection, however, the fear brought upon the island caused the population to scatter, and the Shrine was lost, leaving them to fall into stasis in the machine for many years. Leskya-Powai War Sometime later, new Matoran arrived on Powai Nui, having escaped their home island of Leskya Nui a couple of decades prior following its destruction at the hands of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Several incidents broke out on Powai Nui, usually involving discord between the natives of the island and the colonists of Leskya Nui, and native Toa were gradually summoned from the Shrine of Salvation to assist the natives. Detras was the second to last of the Toa to be summoned. After Detras was summoned, the rest of the Toa Powai traveled down to Lake Faradi to desperately try and negotiate with the Leskya Nuians, while he stayed up near the Desolation River with Maroona and Arvos to guard the Shrine. Using a Mask of Disguise, Toa Vandir, by the orders of "Alchemist", tricked Maroona into giving the Shrine a command which returned Hysterix's body to Powai Nui, allowing him to repossess it. Detras tried to fight against the Makuta but was defeated easily. Meanwhile, the negotiations down at Lake Faradi had devolved into a skirmish between the Toa Powai and the Leskya Nuians. During this fight, the Leskya Nuian Onu-Matoran guard Keelo put on the Mask of Catastrophes and was subsequently transformed into a Toa of Earth, Fire, and Lightning. Keelo's Empire Using his newfound power, Keelo brought together his fellow Leskya Nuians, formed an Empire to rule over them with, and began to conquer Powai Nui. Detras was captured by his troops and imprisoned but attempted to escape several times. These escape attempts angered Keelo up to the point where he began to torture the Toa of Fire. One torture session, in particular, left a burn mark on the left side of his head. Eventually, one of his attempts succeeded, and he successfully escaped Keelo's grasp along with Shensii, a Leskya Nuian Ga-Matoran who did not want to be a part of the Empire either. The two lived as nomads in the wilderness for a while, before meeting Maroona, Corduk, Salvina, and Arvos at the Aqueduct Base. There, Detras resumed his duty as the deputy of the Toa Powai, even though his own self-doubt left him reluctant to do so. Soon after this, Vandir and Merdana managed to find the base. After being alerted by Arvos, Detras, Corduk, and Salvina grabbed their weapons and began to fight off the Toa. After Vandir was wounded by Merdana on accident, the two retreated. Jeko was later caught spying on the Toa, and it was from him that Maroona learned of a plan Keelo had developed. The plan would involve a duel between him and Detras, supposedly for the fate of the island, which would actually be trapped and would result in the Toa of Fire's death at the hands of a hidden firing squad. The Toa devised a plan to counter this duel, wherein Keelo would be placed in the Shrine of Salvation's pocket dimension and negotiations with the present firing squad would be attempted. The plan was set into action, and Detras confronted Keelo in a secluded forest. The two talked for some time before they finally did battle, which Detras had prepared for by insulating his shield against electric currents. Detras prevailed, and Omakah successfully trapped the Emperor in the Shrine of Salvation. As expected, the firing squad appeared from the nearby foliage, shocked at their plan's failure. Detras began to speak with them, explaining to them why they had no reason to fight, before Hysterix appeared suddenly and trapped Detras in the Shrine as well. What happened to him after that cannot be determined. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Ta-Matoran, Detras possessed dormant powers over the element of Fire, which manifested as a higher resistance to heat. When he became a Toa, he gained full access to these powers, allowing him to create, manipulate, and absorb heat and fire. Using these powers, he could heat and cool objects, set things aflame, and generate free-flowing infernos of varying shapes and intensities. He was more adept at using his powers defensively than most Toa of Fire, often creating walls of flame to restrict his opponents' movement and assist his teammates. Detras wore a Great Kanohi Mask of Adaptation, which adapted his armor to his surroundings and current situation. He mastered his usage over the mask to the point where he could specifically choose how the mask changed his armor. He wielded the Welding Staff, which could be used both for combat and, as the name implied, for welding. He used a large orange shield in combat as well. Detras often used his weapons, mask, and powers creatively in battle and was quick at adapting new methods and strategies to deal with unfamiliar situations. Personality and Traits Detras always looked to see how he could help other people before he looked to see how he could help himself. Selflessness seemed to fill him with a sense of duty and purpose that few other things did. He was fully aware of the consequences and each and every one of his actions, especially if they involved others. As such, he was never one to act spiteful, and although he had his fair share of necessary arguments, he was very tolerant and respectful of other peoples' opinions and beliefs. This, combined with his charisma, gave Detras a certain charm that allowed him to lead others towards success and well-being that not many others had. For most of his life, however, he denied this ability, often too shy or doubtful in himself to take up responsibility and dreading the day when he would fail to perform his duties as a leader. After his incident with the Foundry, he became skeptical of leadership itself, subconsciously promising himself that he would never become corrupt in the act of leading others. He became much less enthusiastic about putting his faith in groups, instead focusing his time and energy into individuals and their needs. Even as the deputy of the Toa Powai, he shared Maroona's skepticism of larger organizations such as the PNGC. Thanks to his tolerance and receptiveness to differing ideas, Detras developed a systematic and rational way of thinking over time. This allowed him to make full use of his general ability to understand others' needs and wants, often deciding what was best for his allies using both logic and emotion. He became known for his proficiency in shifting more into his logical side when in action or when strategizing and into his more tolerant and charismatic side in all other situations. Naturally, harboring two ways of thinking resulted in difficulty in making more complex decisions as his two different ways of thinking opposed each other. This didn't help the fact that his altruism and idealism already made difficult choices nightmares for him. As he saw it, if he wasn't assisting or protecting others, something was wrong. He based his self-worth almost entirely on whether or not he was doing enough good in the world to satisfy himself. Because of this, his self-esteem tended to fluctuate dramatically, dipping when he felt he had disappointed others, even if this was not truly the case. Appearances * The Feral Plains - First appearance; Volumes ''III'', ''IV'', ''V'', ''VI'', & ''VII'' * Against the Storm - Volumes ''II'', ''III'', ''IV'', ''V'', & ''VI'' Trivia * Detras's shield was originally named the Utility Shield and was stated to be able to divide to form simple tools such as spades. Cap found no use for this ability and retconned it while still keeping the aspect of it being used creatively. * Originally, Detras wore the Grilek, the Mask of Evolution, a mask made by Cap which was very similar to the Mask of Adaptation. After a considerable amount of time of the mask being canon, Cap decided the abilities of the Grilek were close enough to those of the Mask of Adaptation that he could retcon the Grilek out of existence and have Detras wear a Mask of Adaptation without causing any continuity errors. * The fact that Detras has been subject to two retcons should not be seen as suspicious in any way. Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Toa Powai Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Powai Nuians